


A Walk in the Park

by poppetawoppet



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://duckybusiness08.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://duckybusiness08.livejournal.com/"><b>duckybusiness08</b></a></span>who requested HS Kradam at the dollar drive on <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-C"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ontd-ai.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ontd-ai.livejournal.com/"></a><b>ontd_ai</b> for help Haiti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

Adam stared at the doors to the school. It wasn't like last year, when it had all been new, and he had been so afraid that this would be worse than California. But the summer had changed him, and he wondered, even though he knew he wouldn't be judged, what people would think.

" _Adam???_ Oh my God!!"

Adam turned and grinned as Katy stared at him at shock. Katy had been his first and truest friend here in Conway. She had appointed herself his guide and had guided him through those first fraught weeks.

"So I guess you like the new look?"

"It's very sexy. Very edgy. Love your eyeliner! You must have practiced all summer!"

Adam nodded and looped his arm through hers, ignoring the stunned looks of everyone as they walked into the school. He waved loftily at many of his friends and even some of his enemies. He had spent the summer with his father, as per the divorce agreement, and his life had changed again. He had met Brad and Cassidy, and they had spent the summer sneaking into clubs and learning how to be fierce. Adam had seen an opportunity for himself, and had remodeled himself on the outside, hoping that someday, if not soon, that it would absorb to his inner self.

"So any interesting gossip from Conway while I was gone? I wanted to call, but my Dad was being an asshole as usual, and you know how he is about his computer…"

Katy giggled and blushed. "I dated Kris."

"You did not!"

"June and July."

"Annnnddddd?"

Adam tapped his foot impatiently. He remembered Katy's introduction of Kris last year _"Adam, this is Kris Allen, shortstop, first viola, and Class President. Kris this is Adam, singer, theater hopeful and new kid in town." She let them shake hands and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Kris is **bisexual** so if he hits on you, don't be too frightened."_  
Adam had marveled at finding someone so comfortable in his sexuality. Kris had taken it in stride and shrugged. Adam had watched him walk away, gaping.

"Well, it was really nice, but it always felt like we were just friends who hung out a whole lot more than normal. You know?"

Adam nodded. "Yeah."

Adam felt bad, because he really liked Katy, and he really liked Kris, but his year long crush on Kris had not gone away in one summer. Somehow, even though their paths and classes were never the same he and Kris had ended up friends, eating lunch together and sitting in the back of assemblies and snarking on whoever was speaking.

Kris had simply nodded when Adam had said he was gay, and said, "Well, guess that means I'm no longer the Lone Ranger around here."

But he had never even hinted interest in Adam. Adam hadn't minded, because he was still babyish, and his skin was atrocious and his hair… But Brad had noticed him, had liked him both before and after the transformation, and that had been good for Adam, even though Brad hadn't been, not really. But Adam was ever hopeful Kris would notice now, because the reason Brad hadn't worked was that he _wasn't_ Kris, and that was a problem.

"So I have to ask, what brought this on?"

Adam shrugged, trying for an air of indifference. "Just wanted a change. Plus it's really fun having people stare all the time."

"Drama queen."

"Jealous."

They stared at each other for a few moments and then laughed and hugged.

"Hey, Katy! Who's the—" Kris paused as he walked up to them.

"Hello, Kristopher," Adam said, his voice steady, his insides quivering.

Kris took in Adam's look, his face blank. "Black is good for you. Very fierce."

"Thank you."

Adam hadn't expected Kris to jump in his arms right then, but it wasn't quite the reaction he wanted. He pushed down his disappointment. The look was only step one. The others would come soon enough.

*  
But they didn't. Before Adam knew it, it was almost springtime, and he and Kris were still just friends. They hung out in Adam's basement and wrote music, or went to the park and people watched. But there was no indication Kris had any interest in Adam at all. And it killed him.

He told himself he had to get over it, that maybe there was a reason, but Adam couldn't help the heaviness in his heart.

"That's it. Spill. You have been depressed since August and I have to know why. Was there a guy back in LA?"

Adam turned to Katy, who leaned against him as they watched baseball tryouts.

"Yeah, but he wasn't really the one for me you know." Adam sighed. "I just. I don't know."

He sighed again, and watched as Kris rounded the bases.

"Ohhhhhhh," Katy said.

Adam snapped his head around. "What? Shit. Shit. Don't say anything. You cannot say anything."

Katy smiled. "I won't. Except… you know he likes you, right? I mean, he has heart eyes every time you are in the room."

Adam stared. "You have got to be kidding me."

Katy shook her head. "You two are such a pair. Why do you think we broke up this summer? I wasn't the right friend for him to be dating. You should ask him."

"I can't. You have to be mistaken."

But her words had settled in, and Adam couldn't not say anything. He fretted the entire time he and Kris sat in Adam's basement working on their newest song, unable to complete one thought.

"That's it. What the hell is wrong with you?"

Adam raised an eyebrow. Kris rarely swore, so for him to be this upset.

"Everything. Nothing. I don't know."

"You know ever since this summer, you haven't been yourself. I miss old Adam a little bit."

"I don't."

Kris sighed. "Never mind. I'm going home now, okay?"

"Whatever."

Kris packed up his guitar and leaned it in the corner. "I'll be back for this tomorrow. Maybe when you get over whatever stick is up your butt."

"Kris—wait."

Kris turned. "What?"

Adam swallowed. "See the thing is, I've always been this scared and insecure kid who just wanted to be recognized. I have that now and its not enough."

"Okay…"

Adam looked around. "Can we go somewhere? Like the park or something? I need to say some stuff and I don't want my mom walking in."

Kris shrugged. "Whatever."

They walked in silence, Adam trying to gather himself. They stopped and sat in one of the far benches. It was still empty, too cold for most people just yet.

"So what's up man?"

Adam stood in front of the bench, pacing. "See the thing is, I like you. I mean like you. Have had. And when I came back I thought maybe you'd finally see me, and you don't and I just don't know what to do to get you to notice me. And it's kind of killing me."

Kris stared and blinked. He stood and cupped Adam's chin in his hand.

"I see you. I've always seen you."

Adam looked into his eyes. "Really?"

Kris nodded. "I liked you before. I like you now. Except.."

"Except what?" Adam couldn't breathe.

"Except you've never made a move on me."

"You've never made a move on me."

"Point."

Kris stepped forward, his eyes never leaving Adam's, and kissed him, a brief press of lips, their bodies not touching at all.  
"Not enough," Adam whispered, and pulled him closer.

They broke apart minutes later, breathing noisily. "You know Katy is going to give us hell."

"I don't care," Kris grinned. "I have the hottest guy in high school. Now I have everything."

"Jerk."

"Ass."

They smiled at each other, then walked out of the park, hands held tight.


End file.
